Neko's Story
by Lessa A. Katsmire
Summary: Wow, what a GREAT title! Anyhow, Neko is MY Yami, but you don't know her story! So here it is! oh! And Joey now has his own YAMI! Rated for safety! R&R!


(A/N: Jono is Joey's YAMI, but he doesn't know it yet!! ^__- )  
  
Bakura-hello.  
  
Lessa-YAY!!! Storytime!!! ^__^  
  
Yami-Ra, not again . . .  
  
Neko-hush, this is about ME!!  
  
Jono-*hugs* ^__^!! AAAaaaannnddddd . . . . . . . ME!!  
  
Neko-mostly me.  
  
Jono-\_\?  
  
Aislin-you mean no more randomly funny stuff?  
  
Authoress-*pops up out of nowhere* Some, but in various amounts . . . .  
  
All-*jump*  
  
Authoress-I scared you again. yay. okay, Neko, everyone else in this story,  
PLACES!!!  
  
Lessa-I'll do the disclaimer for y'all!! ^__^  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! DANG LAWYERS!! *grabs a flamethrower, chases*  
  
All Lawyers-*running* AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura-I'm proud of her!  
  
Aislin-I worry about her . . . .  
  
Joey-^__^ I think it's COOL!!!  
  
All:-___-U  
  
AS-Oh, and before we begin, POV means 'point of view'. ^__^ On with the  
FIC!!  
  
BORDERSINGINGONETWOTHREE!!ONETWOTHREEONETWOTHREE!!!ALLTHRUTOWN!  
  
***************************YAMI'S POV!!!************************  
  
I woke up in the royal tent. Aislin was not asleep beside me; she was back  
at home safe in the palace.  
  
I was with my trade caravan. Usually, the pharoh stayed at the kingdom,  
while a tradesman did the work, but Tauk was bed-ridden, and only the  
stableboy, Jono, knew how to travel and write. And only Tauk and I knew the  
way to the secluded country we were trading with, so Jono, half the palace  
guard, and I traveled back home across the Sahara.  
  
I was riding in my favorite golden chariot, with my two best arabians, Shan  
the grey, and Nhar the gold. Jono drove alongside with his single-horse  
chariot pulled by his brown steed named Fargoth. (A/N: Okay, I'll admit it,  
I'm horrible at coming up with names, leave me alone!!)  
  
For a while, I chatted with Jono about the budget, politics, and other  
important topics; soon, however, I ran out of things to talk about. There  
was a moment of silence between us. Then, Jono said unexpectedly: "Yami" He  
never called the pharoh by a proper name, but I didn't mind.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to settle down, you know, start a family".  
  
I stared blankly at him in suprise. "Settle down? Family!! My Ra, Jono,  
you've never used words like that!!"  
  
"Well, you know very well I'm getting to that age where I should choose a  
girl for me."  
  
I chuckled. "There's always those dancing girls you love so much at the  
palace." I joked.  
  
He glowered at me. "They don't matter to me anymore, one girl should be my  
bride, no other. Besides, I don't want some exotic dancer." He said firmly,  
then he looked straight, with a rare look of seriousness on his face.  
  
I was shocked. Jono was the type who loved to be merry and have fun. But  
now he wanted a wife? I shook my head and sighed. "If you're up to it, I  
say go for it." I couldn't protest. Once he made a decision, there was no  
turning back.  
  
His expression brightened. "Just make sure she's the right one when you  
find her." I warned.  
  
"No sweat." He tapped his horse once, and the beast leapt forward in  
suprise. I did the same to Shan and Nhar and landed beside him, our speed  
quickening.  
  
"So you want to race?" Jono challenged.  
  
"you know I'm going to win!" I grinned.  
  
"Not this time!" He slacked his reins and shot forward. I whistled to my  
team, and within seconds, I was alongside him again.   
  
"Hey! No fair!! You have two horses!! I only have one!!" He protested.  
  
"You should've thought of that before you wanted to race!"   
  
"Well, Fargoth can handle it, HEEYA!!!" He whooped to his horse, and pulled  
ahead, while I laughed and ran beside him along the edge of a steep sand  
dune.  
  
My guards were several yards behind us. They were yelling for us to stop  
and wait, but their cries were drowned out by the whipping wind in my ears.  
For a brief moment, I was careless, free, having fun for a change, racing  
into the sunset. But all of that suddenly faded when Shan tripped on  
a large stone, and went down. Nhar squealed in fright, screeched to a halt,  
and I went careening down the side of the sand dune.   
  
"Yami!!" Jono yelled. He pulled Fargoth into a circle, then jumped out of  
his chariot and slid down the hill. Fargoth, being a well trained horse,  
followed.   
  
"Are you alright?" Jono asked when he reached me.  
  
I sat up, brushing the sand from my hair. "A little sandy, but okay."  
  
"I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you." He helped me to stand.  
  
"No worries, I just want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That was the first fun I've had in a long time." I put my hand on his  
shoulder.   
  
Jono grinned. "feels great, huh?"  
  
Finally, the guards heaved themselves over the sand dune. "Are you  
alright?" One yelled.  
  
"Just fine!" Jono yelled back.  
  
"We'll be right down my lord!" The men left from the side. Then, as one was  
getting the rope, Jono and I heard, "We're under attack!!" Swords were  
drawn, and arrows were fired.  
  
"Yami, get down!" Jono pushed me to the side, just as a stray arrow struck  
him in the shoulder. He went down with a cry.  
  
"Jono!" I stooped to his side.  
  
"I'll be fine." He winced as he sat up. "Fargoth!" He called softly to his  
horse, and he came up to him. Jono dragged himself to the side of the  
chariot, and untied a shield. "Here," he said, handing the shield to me.  
"Use it, protect yourself."  
  
"I'm not going without you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"No you won't" A harsh voice said above. Upon looking up, I saw Bakura, the  
tomb raider, standing over the both of us. "That arrow was poisioned. Just  
letting you know." He smiled devilishly.  
  
Jono, in frusteration and anger, pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.  
  
"Jono, what are you doing!?" I said.  
  
"Fulfilling my duty, to protect you, besides if this arrow really was  
poisioned, at least I made use of myself."  
  
"Well, you won't be of much use, for you're being taken prisioner." Before  
I knew it, Bakura had thrown a noose over my head, and pulled me to the  
ground.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Jono yelled. He got up on one knee, and prepared to  
fight to the death.  
  
Bakura withdrew a dagger from his waist. He kicked the useless arrow from  
Jono's hands, and put the dagger's blade to Jono's throat. "So be it."  
  
Suddenly, the fighting above stopped, and as one man cried out in Egyptian,  
a rock hit Bakura's head. He glared angrily in the direction it came from;  
in the fading light, a silouhette of a hooded figure sat above on the dune,  
tossing a rock in its hands.  
  
Bakura ignored Jono and Yami for the moment, and stalked over to the dune.  
"Show yourself!" He yelled.  
  
The shadow slid down the wall, and landed softly in front of the baffled  
robber. She pulled back her hood, to reveal two large cat-like ears and her  
accusing eyes met Bakura's. He stepped back in fright. "Neko . . . " He  
whispered.  
  
"You owe me something . . ." She said coldly to him. She took out a large  
sword, and with a war cry, she sliced a single hair from the tip of his  
head. "There's more where that came from . . . "  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" Bakura ran from her.  
  
Jono turned to me. "Is it just me or is the TOMB RAIDER running from this  
stranger?"  
  
"You're not seeing things . . . "  
  
Neko put one clawed hand forward, and yelled: "Get over here!!" With a  
single snap from her fingers, Bakura re-appered back to his original  
standing point. "Now go away." Another snap, and the tomb raider was gone.  
She paused, collecting energy. Then, she turned her savage head, and stared  
at both Jono and I with her piercing grey eyes.  
  
BORDERWANTSTOBELIKENEKOANDBORDERGROWSEARS! ^......................^  
  
Yami-Why did the border grow ears??  
  
Lessa-I let it!! ^__^  
  
Neko-Well, it's a lovely chapter, Authoress, dear, but next, can I......  
  
Authoress-no!  
  
Neko-but i just want-  
  
Authoress-NO!!!  
  
Neko- -___-U fine....I won't ask....  
  
Authoress-Review!!! Please? I ask thee NICELY!!!  
  
Jono-she's kidding, guys!! ^__^  
  
Authoress-*throws giant thunderbolt at Jono* *Ka-BOOM!!!*  
  
Jono-*is charred* *twitch* Itai...gomen.....*faints* 


End file.
